A Reason to Stay
by MerDerMcPerfect
Summary: This is just a small Oneshot that came into my mind and felt like writing it...Derek thinking about life in general and told Meredith his future dicision which made Meredith drop the bomb. Can she convince Derek to change his mind just by telling him her news?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's Anatomy characters, but a girl can always dream…

**Author**: So guys this is another fic not a very long one it just came into mind and I had to write it.

**Derek's P.O.V**

Monday morning again, everyone hates to go to work on Mondays and now I feel like just lying on be very inviting bed and never get up. Yesterday, I went fly fishing, I love to fish it gives me time to think and I like the peacefulness that surrounded me. While I was fly fishing I thought about my life and how I ended up here…ALONE.

I just got out of a very messy divorce; I finally had the gut to finally end things with Addison. Addison is a nice person, I loved her but it was the kind of LOVE I felt towards Meredith Grey. My love for Meredith is so powerful and never felt it before, I always felt like my body is being pulled towards her. I wake up in the morning to go to work, eat, sleep then again the next day the same routine, but everyday my mind is always and only occupied by one person – Meredith Grey. She seems happy now she glows every time I see her I can tell Finn did a better job than I did, me on the other hand all I caused her is pain so maybe I don't deserve her she deserve a better man than I am. I just want the woman I love to be happy.

As I walked through the halls of SGH I see some nurses looking towards me I guess the gossip of Addison and I have finally divorced are spreading around the hospital, like they said _gossip spreads faster than a disease in this hospital. _Just as I was getting a chart from the nurse's station I saw a small beautiful hand touch my arm, I didn't have to look to know whose hand it belongs to, I knew it was Meredith. I glanced at her and there I saw those beautiful grey – green eyes staring back at me.

"Dr. Grey" I greeted her professionally with a small nod.

She took away her hand and said in a very angelic voice "Are you okey? I mean I heard about you and Addison…" She trailed off probably not knowing what else to say.

I nodded at her and put a fake smile on my face just to convince her "I'm good Dr. Grey no need to worry about me I'm a big boy I can handle my own" I said playfully "Now shall we proceed to our patient?" I finished with and smile and finding our way to our patient.

**Meredith's P.O.V. **

Later in the evening the same day…

I'm so tired already it's not even half way through my shift yet I'm already tired. I'm on Derek's service today and we just finished clipping an aneurysm with our patient this morning and just like most of the time it was successful. Now, I'm going to have lunch I'm so hungry but before I'm able to do that I have to find Derek first so I could update him about our patient but now he seemed to disappear just a like a ghost. This is something that's been worrying me, Derek has been distant these past few days. Last week he was everywhere I go telling me that he is going to divorce his wife which he did and other things that I just wanted to believe. But now it all seemed to stop. Now I can't find him, he is no where to be found then I remembered he likes to go up the roof top of the hospital overlooking the city of Seattle. Just as I predicted I found him there sitting on our bench, it's where we always go when we like to think about things or just to talk about how our day have been, it was OUR bench or it still is. I didn't want to intrude his peacefulness so I just stood there and just observed him he looked tired and his hair is sticking in different directions.

Minutes had passed and I decided I should speak up before he leaves and see me sneaking on him. "Dr. Shepherd" but he didn't even turn, so I walked closer just beside the bench he was just staring straight ahead ignoring my presence. Just the way his brows frown I knew he was thinking deep, something important. "Derek" this time he looked up at me and then he patted the space next to him and I sat next to him.

Then he said just out of now where "You know I was born in Maine?"

"No I didn't, we never really talked things about our past when we were together" I said and it was true we didn't know much about each other's past. Most of the time we spent together were in bed.

"I've been thinking these past few days about…life, just in general" I kept quiet letting him continue "And I thought that what I felt like is like everything around me seems to be moving on except me. I mean look at you you're glowing and you're finally happy, Finn did a good job making you happy. Then there's the chief he promised me the position but I don't think that's ever going to happen. Then now the most talked about news in the hospital my divorce with Addison, she's going back to New York and I'm guessing back to Mark's arms and here I am still waiting for something…for a reason, but right now I don't think there's anymore reason for me to be here".

I listened to everything he said and he was wrong Finn doesn't make me happy at least not as much as he did when we were together, but what I'm confuse about is his lat statement _I don't think there's a reason for me to be here._

"What do you mean you_ don't have a reason to be here_?" I asked becoming panicked.

He let out a long sigh "I have been thinking about this Mer, I'm planning on moving back to Maine" He simply explain just like explaining what a apple is to a child, but me on the other hand was about to hyperventilate I couldn't believe my ears.

I looked at him for any sign that his kidding that he is not moving to Maine, but as I found no amusement on his handsome face except seriousness and sadness, I felt like my world was crumbling down my hunger forgotten. I needed him he couldn't leave me. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks, I have to tell him and give him a reason to stay.

I'm pregnant" I blurted out.

He looked sadder and just then I realized what it might sounded like in our situation "Well congratulations tell Fi…"

I cut him off before he says any more "It's not Finns, Derek!... it's umm…it's your child Derek, I'm carrying your child" I grabbed his hand and placed it on my still flat belly. I glanced back up him and I caught his eyes and so some tears in his eyes and the big smile that replaced the sadness.

"I'm giving you a reason to stay Derek, we're giving you a reason" I said with a smiled at him, he was speechless and all he did is kissed me passionately holding my face tenderly, when we came up for air I placed our foreheads together and I breathe out "I love you, please don't me…us"

With that said he smiled even more I can tell the Derek I met is back, he kissed my forehead and said "I love you too, and I'm not leaving the two of you…never…I promise" We stayed in the bench for a what seemed like weeks but in reality it was just minutes.

"Thank you for giving me a reason" Derek whispered.

A/N: That's it! Hope you guys liked it! Like or Hate please review

Read, Review & Love


End file.
